Esme's Daughter
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Esme was dying after giving birth to her human daughter, Violet. Carlisle changes her at the last minute. How will she deal with telling Violet that she's a vampire? How will Violet react to the big news about her mom and her stepfather? Will she decide to become like them and her adopted siblings when she graduates high school? Will Esme let her become one of them?
1. Birth and Black Out

Chapter 1: Birth and Black out

Esme's POV

I was blinded by the bright lights coming from the ceiling as I rushed by them. I could barely tell what was going on, as I looked on either side of me and saw a bunch of nurses wheeling me down a hall on a stretcher. I couldn't remember what had happened. All I knew was that I was pregnant and covered in blood. I heard someone, I guessed a nurse yell to someone.

"We need to get this women to a delivery room! The baby's coming very quickly" I had enough energy to say softly.

"Where's my husband?" I saw one of the nurse look at me and said.

"What's your name?" I could barely speak. My throat felt so dry.

"Esme Everson" my voice was breaking, "Where's my husband?" I wanted to know Charles was already.

"Right in here!" I heard someone yell. I felt the air move fast past me. Soon I was in absolute pain and then I realized I was in labor. I kept hearing the nurse tell me to keep pushing, and I did...

Finally I heard crying. My little baby girl, Violet was here. I laid back as I watched the nurse clean her up. I looked at the nurse standing next to me and said.

"Can you go find my husband, Charles?" she nodded yes and left to find him. Another nurse came over to me and said.

"We need to take care of you now"

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I want to see my daughter, Violet!" I told her. I wanted them to know her name for the birth certificate.

"Mrs. Everson, you were in a dangerous car crush with your husband"

"Is Charles OK? I need to see him" she looked at me frowning.

"I'm sorry. Your husband died in the scene"

"What" I was shocked.

"We need to take care of you" She looked at someone in the room, "Amy, get doctor Cullen into the emergency room upstairs. Tell him I'm bringing her up"

"OK" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out...

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? Next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Carlisle's POV

As I got to the emergency room, Amy was already there with the woman and was filling out some paperwork. I quickly went over to her and said.

"What do we have?"

"Esme Everson, twenty-six was in a car crush with her husband, Charles Everson. He died on the scene. Upon arriving she went into labor. From what I see she doesn't look good"

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine. I'll bring her up"

"Thanks, Amy" she nodded and walked away. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful and I could tell she was on the edge to death. I thought for a minute, then looked around the room. I had to make sure there was none around before I started changing her. I leaned down, but stopped myself thinking about the baby. If I change her, what would happen to the baby? Was I actually thinking about bringing a human baby into a house with vampires? Well three vampires? Edward was first one I has changed. I knew I could myself, but what about him? I had only changed him a month ago, and I didn't know how would react to a human joining our vampire family. Then I heard his voice in my head. He said to me.

_Don't worry about me with the baby. Do what you need to do._

I looked around again, then leaned in and bit.

* * *

Esme's POV

I opened my eyes, and my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times, then looked around. My vision became clearer and I saw a man standing across the room. He was gorgeous. He had blond hair, gold eyes, and his skin was pale white. The last thing I remembered was screaming in pain. I slowly sat up looking at my hands. My skin was pale white like the man's and I was wearing a black dress that went down past my knees. I noticed my skin was cold as ice. I looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. I saw that I looked different as well as felt different. My hair was dark brown instead of the caramel color in was. My eyes were bright red like red roses. Finally I looked at the man standing now behind the other couch across from me and said.

"What happened?" I had many more question than that, but it was the first one that popped into my head.

"Do you remember anything?" I looked at him confused.

"No" Then I realized something and whispered.

"Violet"

"She's perfectly fine" I looked at him. Apparently he heard me and I said.

"Where is she? I need to see her"

"First I need to get your thirst under control" I put my hand to my throat and knew what he was talking about.

"Who are you? What did you do?"

"Carlisle Cullen. I saved you" Then I realized how. Why I had a thirst for blood.

"You turned me into a vampire?" he nodded. Then I thought of Violet, "Is Violet also..."

"No, you were the only one who life was in danger. Violet is still human. We need to hunt before you see her"

"OK?"

"Come on" He said holding his hand out for me. I took it and we took off into the woods.


	3. My Daughter and His son

Chapter 3- My Daughter and His Son

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I got back from hunting. I was ready to see my daughter and meet his adopted son, Edward. Well, not really adopted since his a vampire too, but whatever. Carlisle wasn't the typical vampire we all know to be scared of. He was different. He was more human like. Was I falling for him? After meeting him a couple hours ago? We walked into the living room and I saw Edward holding my daughter. Carlisle looked at me and said.

"You sure you're good?"

"Ya. I'm good"

"Edward" Edward turned to us and I saw Violet giggling. He handed her to me, and I stared at my little baby girl.

"She's adorable. She's my little girl"

"She's a quiet baby" Edward said to me.

"She was my first and last child"

"Hey, three vampires raise a human child. Kind of ironic"

"Not really"

"It's a first"

"First time for everything" I looked at them. Vampires, and now I was one of them.

* * *

**Sorry. Short chapter. Next Chapter will take place when Violet is nine.**


End file.
